Qu'est ce qu'un Serpentard ?
by Snapou Black
Summary: Lorsqu'un Serpentard se met en tête de se comprendre… c'est pas gagné


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Blaise Zabini

**Titre de l'OS **: Qu'est ce qu'un Serpentard ?

**Résumé** : _Lorsqu'un Serpentard se met en tête de se comprendre… c'est pas gagné  
_

**En plus** : Sans doute aurait-il pu être dans les OS stupide mais bon.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Bonjours, et bienvenue à ce cour. Aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur les Serpentards, et tous ensemble, nous tâcherons de répondre à une question que nous nous sommes tous posé un jour. Qu'est ce qu'un Serpentard? Je ne vous cacherais pas le mal que j'ai eu à répondre moi même à cette question d'ordre, osons le mot, existentiel.

Donc, pour commencer, la base même d'un Serpentard est l'arrogance. Un Serpentard sans arrogance n'est pas vraiment un Serpentard. Hors, si un Serpentard est trop arrogant il n'est pas non plus un Serpentard. Car le Serpentard trop arrogant se mettrait à dos tous les Serpentard arrogant comme il faut. Donc, en conclusion, pour être un Serpentard, il faut être arrogant juste comme il faut, ni trop peu, ni trop... vous me suivez?

Prenons deux exemples. Deux Serpentard, mais qui ne le sont pas réellement. Le premier cas que nous allons étudié est le premier dont je vous ait parlé: le cas du "pas assez arrogant". Dans un second temps, nous verrons le deuxième: le cas du "monstre d'arrogance". Pour cela, j'ai la chance de pouvoir vous présenter deux de mes camarades de chambre. Vous rendez vous compte. Les deux stéréotypes du "Serpentard pas Serpentard" ce trouvent tous deux en sixième année.

Le premier cas, est un cas désespérément désespéré. Rien ne le fera changer de comportement. Rien, ni personne. Allez donc savoir pourquoi le chapeau miteux l'a envoyé ici... Sans doute car un Nott ne peut aller ailleurs. Tout Nott qui se respecte est grand, mince, pâle au cheveux noirs. Bon élève, studieux et travailleur... mais surtout, un Nott est Serpentard. Comme un Black, un Malfoy, ou un Zabini, un Nott est Serpentard de générations en générations. Arrogant, ambitieux aussi... un Serpentard de "luxe".

Le second cas, est lui aussi désespéré. Aux chevilles étonnamment enflées, à la tête bien gonflée. Toujours droit, hautain à donner mal au crâne. Toujours en train de vanter les mérites de son nom, les actes de sa famille. Les cheveux toujours bien tirés en arrière, coiffure qu'il avait abandonné à une certaine époque. Un Malfoy. Nous savons maintenant que l'on ne peut mélanger les égaux disproportionnés des Black et des Malfoy ne font pas bon ménage.

Comment peut on comparer deux "faux" Serpentard, si l'on ne sait pas comment est un vrai Serpentard. Dans ce cas présent, je peux vous paraître audacieux et arrogant... mais nous allons me prendre en exemple. Un Zabini, quoi de plus Serpentard, en compagnie d'un Malfoy et d'un Nott... je suis le Serpentard à l'état pure... enfin, trêve de bavarderie et au boulot.

Maintenant que je vous ai présentés les trois cas que nous allons étudié, mettons nous en situation. Alors voilà. Faites place, et ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles et vos yeux. Je répondrais à vos questions à la fin, car peut être que les réponses à vos possibles questions arriveront...

Terence Higgs, Serpentard normal de cinquième année, va m'y aider. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il va nous interroger, après nous avoir présenté une situation. Les résultats viendront à la fin du cours. Bien. Parfait. Alors au boulot.

_

Je commence Blaise ? Oui ? Très bien. Alors euh... je m'appelle Terence. Sous la demande express de Blaise, j'ai dû inventer des situations et faire des sortes de... QCM. J'ai hésité entre sa, une "interview" ou... plein d'autres trucs. Comment sa il vous l'a déjà dit? Il me vole mes répliques! J'ai plus rien à expliquer moi du coup. M'enfin.

**Draco**: Pourquoi dois je répondre à ce stupide Questionnaire? Tu me fais perdre mon précieux temps.  
**Thdodore**: Pourquoi moi Blaise? Qu'as tu à prouver.  
**Blaise**: Stop. Vous répondez et vous vous taisez.  
**Draco**: Ca te va bien d'dire ça.

**Situation 1**. Vous vous trouvez dans les couloirs, un Poufsouffle de première année vous pousse que faites vous?  
a. Vous laissez tombez, après tout, qui a-t-il de grave à ça? Il ne vous avez pas vu.  
b. Vous lui faite comprendre que sa ne doit plus recommencer.  
c. Vous lui apprenez que pousser un Serpentard ne reste pas impunis, et lui offrez un allé gratuit à l'infirmerie.

**Situation 2**. Vous arrivez en retard au cours de Mcgo, celle ci vous engueule, que faites vous?  
a. Vous allez vous asseoir, en silence...  
b. Vous haussez les épaules et vous montrez un peu insolent.  
c. Vous lui rétorquez que si son cours était plus intéressant vous arriveriez à l'heure.

**Situation 3**. Longdubat fait encore une erreur dans sa potion, son chaudron explose. Rogue l'engueule, mais vous êtes juste à côté, et recevez tous ses postillons.  
a. Vous ne dites rien.  
b. Vous sortez un mouchoir pour vous essuyer le visage.  
c. Vous lui faites comprendre par A+B que l'on ne postillonne pas impunément sur vous, professeur ou pas professeur.

**Situation 4**. Potter et ses amis passent juste à côté de vous.  
a. Vous passez sans faire attention.  
b. Vous lui faites un croche pied, et éclatez de rire en lui demandant "Tu sais plus marcher Potter?"  
c. Vous lui lancez un sort bien cruel, pour l'envoyer tout droit à l'infirmerie... en disant que ce n'était que pour vous défendre.

**Situation 5**. Vos devoirs:  
a. Vous les faites vous même.  
b. Vous les faites vous même et demandez à un autre de vous aider... enfin, demander... on se comprend.  
c. Un autre fait vos devoirs, et vous vous vous contentez de recopier... si vous recopiez.

**Situation 6**. Hagrid est devant vous, et vous demande de lui montrer comment vous vous occupez de ses mutants.  
a. Vous vous exécutez.  
b. Vous lui dites que vous n'avez rien compris et que vous vous en moquez... quitte à rajouter un "gros balourds" à la fin.  
c. Vous l'envoyez paître, et recevez des remarques cinglantes de Potter, et alors vous exécutez la situation 4c

**Situation 7**. Vos camarades de dortoirs ronflent que faites vous?  
a. Vous lancez un sort de silence autour de votre lit.  
b. Vous lui mettez une chaussette sale dans la bouche afin de faire baisser le bruit. (Chaussette ou n'importe quoi d'autre)  
c. Vous lui dites de ce taire, et finissez par le virer du dortoir.

**Situation 8.** Que pensez vous de Dumbledore?  
a. Bein... directeur, un peu siphonné peu être  
b. Complètement cinglé, accros aux bombecs.  
c. Pire ennemi de Dumbledore, il ferait mieux de mourir, qu'on ai la paix.

**Situation 9**. Voldemort est...  
a. Un mégalomane  
b. Un idiot ressuscité.  
c. Le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps.

**Situation 10**. Ce questionnaire est...  
a. Inutile  
b. Stupide  
c. Inintéressant

_

Maintenant que nos deux cas ont répondus à cet étrange questionnaire, nous allons analyser les résultats.

Si ils ont une majorité de A, ils sont un cas désespéré. Trop gentil, trop honnête et trop peu arrogant pour être un Serpentard, ils feraient mieux de supplier Dumbledore pour changer de maison.  
Si ils ont une majorité de B, parfait, Serpentard comme il faut, ni trop ni pas assez. Ils savent faire respecter  
Si ils ont une majorité de C. Ils feraient mieux de déménager en Alaska. S'il restait, il finirait par remplir les chambres de St Mangouste, section psychiatrie.

Théodore Nott à 10a en sa possession.  
Draco Malfoy à 9C et 1B en sa possession.  
Blaise Zabini à 8B, 1A et 1 blanc en sa possession.

En conclusion un Serpentard n'est pas un modèle fixe. Plusieurs caractères différents, parfois opposés se côtoient jour et nuit. Si le Serpentard "pas assez" arrogant, aura plus de difficulté à se faire accepter, si le Serpentard "trop" arrogant risque de ce mettre ses camarades à dos, le Serpentard "juste" comme il faut aura quand à lui du mal à sortir du lot. Rester soi même... une solution parmi tant d'autre.

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes. Et que vous répondrez présent lors du prochain cour, où nous tacherons ensemble de répondre à la question: Qu'est ce qu'un mangemort?

* * *

Verdict ?

Pour le qu'est ce qu'un mangemort j'ai sérieusement pensé à le faire... oui non?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
